Lexie Gets Some NY Lovin
by blackdiva72
Summary: Lexie meets one of Mark's friends, a playa in every sense of the word. Can Lexie hold her on with this Manhattan charmer? Stay tuned!


Mark Sloan was a happy man. The therapist he had taken out the night before had been well worth the expensive dinner and long drawn out conversation he endured in order to get the desired result: a well earned roll in the hay. He smiled as he pulled in the parking lot of SGH. "I'd be very surprised if she's even able to walk this morning", he smirked to himself.

Lexie Grey was on Callie Torres' service this morning and knew her every move was being watched by George's ex. Callie wasn't much better than Yang when it came to personality, but at least she got a break from Yang's brutality for the day. Rumor has it , Callie and cardiothoracic surgeon Erica Hahn were more than your average girlfriends. She was also known to get"biblical" with Mark Sloan in the on call rooms from time to time. "I bet the lady has many a story to tell", Lexie thought.

Chase Solomon was on the prowl. After his recent breakup he was looking for fresh meat. That's why he was anxious to hook up with his NYC running buddy Mark Sloan. He and Mark were real playas back in the day. After Mark slept with Addison and lost Derek as a friend, Chase became Mark's "person". He was even the one who introduced Mark to the hot young temp who broke up his relationship with Addison. To say Chase Solomon was no good would be an understatment. To say the ladies of Seattle had better watch out, isn't!

Part 2 :

Lexie was looking forward to hanging out with Claire and Graciella. They were all 1st year interns and very rarely got a chance to go out and do anything fun. The last time Lexie hung out with the girls outside of the hospital was at the party she and George threw at their "crapartment" when they first moved in. That was months ago, and she was in dire need of a girls night out especially after all that had transpired with George. "Maybe tonight I'll meet my someone special, someone who sees the woman in me and not just a friend", Lexie thought.

Mark waited for Chase at the bar of Seattle's hottest new lounge Heaven and checked out the scenery. Rarely did he pay attention to anything an intern said to him, but he had to admit Intern Pierce was right about this place: it was chock full of honeys. Mark knew Chase would like it here since he was newly single and all. It had been awhile since Mark had heard from Chase and was happy to hear from him this morning. Since Derek and Meredith were now officially living together, he saw very little of his friend outside of work. He was happy for him, but that left Mark with no running buddy so Chase's arrival could not have come at a more perfect time.

Lexie, Graciella, and Claire were enjoying themselves. Heaven was everything their fellow intern Pierce said it was. The drinks, the music, and the eye candy were just what the three girls needed after yet another hard day at the hospital. Claire's attempts to get the bartender's attention were interrupted by Graciella's squealing. "Ohmigod is that Dr. Sloan over there"?

Lexie looked in the direction Graciella had pointed and indeed it was Mark Sloan.

"Who is he with"Claire inquired?

"I don't know but whomever it is is just as hot as Dr. Sloan", Graciella said.

"Let's go say hello girls", Lexie said.

"Lex, I am sure that Dr. Sloan and his equally hot friend would not want us interrupting their evening" , Claire said.

"We are just going over to say hello, not join them Claire". At that Lexie got up from her seat and sauntered in the direction of Sloan and Chase. The girls followed, albeit hesitantly.  
Sloan and Chase were catching up on old times when Mark laid eyes on the three girls coming in his direction.

"You've got to be kidding me".

"What is it man"?

"Interns", Mark mumbled.

"Hi, Dr. Sloan. We saw you sitting over here and wanted to say hello".

"Hello Grey. Goodbye Grey", Mark say gruffly.

"Dude what's your problem? Hi ladies, I'm Chase Solomon, Sloan's friend from New York. And you are"?

"I'm Lexie Grey, and these are my friends Graciella and Claire".

"So you are all interns"?

"Yes, we're 1st year".

"Sloan you did not tell me you worked with such hot looking women", Chase admonished.

Sloan rolled his eyes and sipped his vodka and tonic.

"Would you like to join us ladies"?

Sloan almost spat out his drink.

"We don't want to intrude", Lexie responded.

"And we wouldn't want you too either Grey. Arrivederchi ladies".

"Sit girls. Your next drinks are on me!", Chase said ignoring Mark's rudeness.

Prt 3

Mark could not believe his eyes. Chase was enjoying the company of Lexie Grey. And Lexie was enjoying his company too. For over an hour now Chase held Lexie and her friends' attention with stories about New York and his advertising gig and they were spellbound. Mark did not like how this evening was turning out. He thought he and Chase would be on the prowl, not entertaining wet behind the ears interns.

The next morning Mark stopped by Chase's hotel to see if he wanted to play some racquetball with him. To be honest he felt badly about how last night turned out. After listening to Lexie and her friends jabber all evening, Mark left Chase with them and headed home. This morning he wanted to make amends. Before he could get to Chase's suite,his door opened and to his surprise Lexie Grey walked out, with Chase following her. Lexie who still had on the dress from the previous evening. Lexie, the one whom he had called pathetic and green wore the glow of a woman who had had great sex the night before with a virtual stranger. Lexie Grey, the woman who dazzled him with her memorization of the Periodic Table was wrapped in the arms of one of NYC's most notorious playboys.

To Be Continued

To Be Continued


End file.
